nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Tema.gubert/The Pixel Love website was lived!
Hello wiki! I'm Tema, the user's wiki since Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia, once again. It is time to play something on Pixel Love... no, not time to take out the trash, VIDEOGAME! I agreed to play something new, like the impossible game Super Puzzle Platformer, Agent Turnright (and i love being useless), I am Level/Tilt-Pinball, and the Fliptic games was never made by Nitrome in 2013, as Abduction to Dead End. So, enjoy the new website and it launched since the end of July. You guys probably haven't been wondering what i'm all to one, but i'm going to tell the users about that anyway! HA! Oh, and the person that thinking of did have a blog post every day until 12 months this year... WHAT A SHAMELESS!!!! Actually, the avatars was ended on May 7th on Nitrome.com sorta was lucky for me, since me remembered to get one of those calendars. No... they are bad, and I mean it Bad News we also have some good ones, oh well. We will start with the good/bad ones because the good ones may share you... Basic employees in N.M.D and the Nitrome characters are on the board, if not cancelled. Yes, since the chat was leaving me, he was a key special helper, there is no royale, morale or a wish to finish this project. Sorry. In other cases since more avatars announced, we have a look of the game 8bit Doves to make the tested game we already made on the Nitrome blog. And that will be it. This animation click here! The awesome news! We are making a new Pixel Love website! This one will have a more pixelated look, graphic support, looking jagged doors ... maybe extra games looking nice... oh well... it will be look great... We will be currently focusing on the Nitrome game's animations and posting into the Facebook/Twitter and Nitrome comments. Update #1 The site is up. We are looking for the launch testers!!! As an exclusive version of the website, me, Megaphantaze, TCG and TSF have been working on something special on our site! The new game and/or newest next game will be announced or released this Monday and/or next Monday so you can play, comment and post via e-mail and or send the game's icons for Nitrome Wiki for them here. Who will be the first to see it? Let me know in the comments to please himself! Oh... and thanks for everybody who took part in the Pixel Love games and all our fans for being so awesome, it really was great fun. Next week we should be getting things back to normal. That means this Monday on the Pixel love slot, back to work on updating the accounts and continuing making some brand new games this year or this month January to December... more news on these when they’re ready. P.S. What's your favorite Pixel Love game... or not so bad i think. Update #2 Our website is up! Link: Pixel Love Twitter: #Nitrome Youtube: Our channel Hopefully no errors... you will see the games and Nitrome related stuff. We will also post Nitrome-made images/Nitrome-made GIFs of the Nitrome games or upcoming games once! :) Until Monday, have a great weekend every wikian's users. Note: Remember to disable your ad blockers or the ads will remain blank and disappeared! Warning: Please don't try this at home even Monday! Category:Blog posts